Sexy Star
Sexy Star (real name unknown soz, born November 15, 1985) is an American singer, songwriter, model, make-up artist and fashion designer who rose to fame in November 2009 with debut single "Boyfriend Thief" and debut album Queen Bitch which went on to be certified 3x platinum, selling over 930,000 copies. Sexy Star is known to be a controversial figure in the music industry, angering many over the raunchy lyrics of top 10 single "Alpha Kenny Body" and also receiving complaints from religious groups for single "Fallen Angel (Lucifer)", which had themes of love with the devil. In July 2010, the Uraps Rate results were revealed where Star charted at #36, becoming the third biggest gainer from the year before where he charted at only #89. Sexy Star was also nominated for Best Newcomer at the Urapopstar Awards 18. Star was named the 7th best selling artist of 2010, to date, he has sold 2.7 million records. Career Rise to fame and Queen Bitch In late 2007, Star gained his own small fanbase on social network sites such as MySpace and Facebook where fans showed appreciation for his photoshoots and make-up. In 2009, Star decided to go down the music route and spent the majority of the year recording his debut album. He released his debut single "Boyfriend Thief" on November 23 which peaked at #13, the following week he released his debut album Queen Bitch independently which debuted at #9. His second single "Alpha Kenny Body" was released January 11 and became one of Star's signature singles and although many radios and music video stations refused to play the track, the amount of attention the song got managed to make it a top ten hit, peaking at #8 and becoming his first single to receive a certification as it went Silver with sales of 131,642. Third single "Delicious" was released February 22 and became the biggest hit from the original release of the album, peaking at #6. Immediately after the success of the single, Star signed a deal with the now defunct Elite Records and announced plans for an album re-release, helping the album reach a new peak of #3. A week after the album, Star released the re-release's lead single "Fallen Angel (Lucifer)" which showed Star going in a darker direction; however, the single only managed to debut at #12, climbing to #11 the following week. The second and final single from the re-release was "Mr. G" which debuted at #8, despite the chart placing, the song managed to sell 229,231 copies and became his first ever single to be certified Gold and to date, remains his best selling single. Overall, with the help of the re-release, the album managed to go 3x Platinum, selling 936,860 copies and becoming his best selling album thus far in his career. Sophomore album REDRUM and breakthrough success REDRUM is the second studio album from Sexy Star and was released August 30th. The lead single "Hollywood Is Dead" was also be released on the same day. Sexy Star described the sound of the album during a press release on his website where he said "it's still fun but I guess the topics aren't as outrageous as my previous album, there are some definite more serious and more moody tracks as well, but they don't dominate the album so it's a nice mix of different moods and tempos". Many artists in the industry praised the new rockier and darker direction for Star, such as country star Lindsay Belle who claimed Star was 'underrated'. REDRUM became Star's highest peaking album to date, debuting at #2 and going onto be certified Platinum from two singles, both "Hollywood Is Dead" and "Death Dance" were some of his biggest hits, the former going top five and the latter become his highest peaking single yet, managing to chart at #3 for two consecutive weeks. Decline in popularity and A Very Merry Pink Christmas A Very Merry Pink Christmas is the third studio album from Sexy Star and was released December 13th. The lead single "Sexy Christmas" became Star's seventh top 10 hit, peaking at #7. The album became Star's lowest charting and lowest selling to date, staying on the charts for only four weeks and selling a disappointing 73,407 copies. No other singles were released from the album and the album became Star's first to not be certified Platinum, and was unable to be certified at all. Return to music and FUNeral 3 months after the chart disaster of A Very Merry Pink Christmas and 7 months after his last proper studio album REDRUM, Sexy Star announced a return to the music industry with his new album FUNeral, which follows the buzz single "You Make Me Wanna Die" which was released April 11, 2011 and peaked at #23. The album marked his first on Blacklight Records and was released June 13, debuting at #10, his lowest debut aside from his Christmas album release, to date, the album has been certified Silver. The official lead single, titled "Love Letters + Stab Wounds", was released the same day as the album; and peaked at #8. However, aside from the buzz single, it became his lowest selling single to date with sales of only 71,812. The album's official second single "Cremation Vacation" was remixed to feature alternative star Beastette and will be released September 13. Achievements URAPS Rate * URAPS Rate 13 — #89 * URAPS Rate 14 — #36 * URAPS Rate 15 — #45 * URAPS Rate 16 — #47 Awards and nominations * 2010: Urapopstar Awards 18 — Best Newcomer — Nominated * 2010: 2010 Video Music Awards — Best Humorous Video ("Mr. G") — Nominated Discography Main Article: Sexy Star Discography Tours 2009: Queen Bitch UK Tour 2010: The Erotica Tour 2011: FUNeral World Tour Category:Male artists Category:Male artists